Standing for Sirius
by Wilzey49
Summary: The D.A. pays a visit to the Minister of Magic, in order to free a man who should have never been convicted, and show the wizarding world that children can make a difference.


A/N This is the first time I've ever posted my fanfiction. I hope you like it. This is just the prologue, and the rest of the story is also told from Ginny's POV. I know it's short, but I'll try to get the first chapter up soon! ~Wilzey~  
  
Standing For Sirius  
  
Life is an ever-going circle. As one dies, another is being born. Forever it will continue this way.until it stops. And when it stops the last breath will be drawn from the lips of the last person. And this is the way it will be. Or so I like to think.  
  
But I was so sure, almost positive, that last year was the end of the world. Or close at least. But I was wrong. I was naïve, I suppose, to believe that the death of one man, as grand as he was, would stop the world. The Earth in all its greatness kept turning. Time kept marching on in its melancholy way. And then there was me, sitting in the gloomy house at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Thinking about him. The boy who was always on my mind. He was none other than Harry Potter.  
  
Two years ago something happened. Something big. I'm sure you've heard by now, however. It was all over the headlines: Voldemort Returns! or Harry Potter Tells No Lies. I was there. I fought death eaters, I saw my friends and my brother around me, injured or cursed. And I saw the gleam in the eyes of the death eaters. They were out to kill. To win. They were crazy with power, and they wanted nothing more than to please their master, Lord Voldemort.  
  
However, they didn't win. The prophecy was smashed. They lost. So did we. We may have escaped, we may have stopped Voldemort for the moment, and we may have let the world know of his return, but not without cost. A part of us never left the Department of Mysteries. A part of us died the minute Sirius fell. But if you think Sirius' story stops there.you're wrong. For as long as I am here, and Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Albus Dumbledore, the D.A., Harry Potter. as long as we are here Sirius' story lives on. Because we won't let it die.  
  
My name is Ginny Weasley. You may have heard of me.I'm the youngest and only girl in the family. Little sister to none other than Fred and George, the founders of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, or little sister to Ron, best mate to Harry Potter, or to Bill, engaged to Triwizard Tournament competetor Fleur Delacour, or to Charlie who helped create a curse that a single man can use to stun a dragon, or to Percy who works under the Minister of Magic. That's me, their little sister. Quite a bit to live up to, eh?  
  
Well, I'm here to tell you a story, Sirius' story. After all I knew him pretty well. We wrote a lot after I met him the summer after my third year. He used to say I reminded him so much of Lily, Harry's mom. He would write me all about the trouble he and his friends the Marauders got up to during their school days, and I would write him about school, and about Harry. Sirius really wanted to know about Harry, he worried sick about him. Sirius never struck me as the fatherly type, but living with Fred and George taught me to expect the unexpected. Needless to say, I wasn't too surprised when Sirius started asking about Harry.  
  
Things were going pretty great for a while. Sirius had gotten to know me and I him. He was a great guy, and between him and Remus Lupin I would get a letter every few days. The letters never failed to make me laugh, and to this day I still don't get how they did it. They could turn anything into a story, whether it be Sirius singing in the shower, or Tonks coming for a visit. I would write about my memores from growing up, what sorts of trouble Ron and I used to get into. Remus said I used to make Sirius laugh. That meant a lot to me, for it was the least I could do to bring such a magnificent man laughter in the last few months of his life. He loved me, Remus said; I reminded him so much of Lily and his days at school. Sirius came to depend on my letters, as I did his.  
  
But all good things come to an end, I suppose. Professor Umbridge and her squad started reading incoming and outgoing mail. No longer could we write they way we once had. I couldn't risk writing him, even under a code name, for if Umbridge followed the owl, which I wouldn't have put past her, she would have found the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. That could have been disastrous. So our letter writing days came to an end. And so did the easy-going days at Hogwarts.  
  
Not many people knew I was close with Sirius. They figure I knew who he was, and how he was innocent. But I knew so much more. And I want everyone to know the truth. And they will. We'll make sure they will. Sirius will get his freedom, just like he always dreamed.  
  
Harry blames himself for Sirius' death, as does Albus Dumbledore. But Remus told me that Sirius died a long time ago. The same night James died. Because, when James died, the Marauders died. James was the heart of the marauders, their soul and spirit. Remus says that we never really knew the true Sirius. Sirius hadn't been himself since that Halloween night, seventeen years ago. Peter killed Sirius, as well as Minister Crouch, Minister Fudge, Bellatrix Lestrange, the whole Black family, and Voldemort. They all killed him, and yet the only ones taking responsibility are the innocent; Harry and Dumbledore. Well, we will get our revenge. We've waited two years, but not any longer. The D.A. doesn't sit back and let things happen around them. Not when we can change things.  
  
So here's my story, or rather our story, of how Harry and I came to be in love, and how we learned to deal with life and it's nastiest surprises. Perhaps you'll come to find that everyone has a story to tell, and that not all of them have happy endings. 


End file.
